The invention relates to an apparatus for handling reels formed from (wound) webs of material, especially from packaging material, in conjunction with processing machines (packaging machines), in which the reels can be taken up, transported and deposited at the processing machine by reel conveyors, which are movable above the processing machines, with the aid of a reel holder engaging one reel at a time.
The invention is based on the object of proposing measures for a simple, fully automatic and high capacity handling of wound packaging material (reels) in conjunction with packaging machines.